


Avoiding Discovery

by autisticromana (eloralouistra)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/autisticromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worrying that Slyne and the Inner Council will discover that they're impostors, Romana and Narvin hatch a plan to give their enemies something else to think about. It doesn't quite work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/gifts).



> Set during series V.
> 
> Many thanks to laurelsea for the beta.

"Castellan Slyne."

"Guard Commander Lukas. Your report, please."

"Sir. I’ve discovered that the Lady President is romantically involved with her Lord Chancellor."

Slyne sighs in frustration. “And anything that isn’t obvious to the entire Inner Council?”

"You knew? They seemed to think they were alone, I was under the impression that they were keeping this a secret -"

"Guard Commander. I’m used to the Lady President treating me like an imbecile. I don’t expect the same from you."

"Yes, Castellan."

*

"Romana?" gasps Chancellor Narvin, finally breaking his kiss with his Lady President to catch his breath.

"Mmm?" She nuzzles into his neck.

"You do realise Lukas left six microspans ago?"

"I had noticed, yes."  They’re silent for a moment, neither making any move to end their embrace. "I suppose that means we can stop now," Romana sighs at last.

"The purpose of this  _was_ only to direct Slyne’s attention away from our discussions on a cure to the Dogma Virus, after all.”

"I do hope he doesn’t suspect there’s anything other than this going on, now. Not that… this  _is_  going on, of course.”

"Well, obviously. You’re not concerned Lukas might come back, are you?

"What do you mean?"

"It’s possible Slyne won’t believe him and will send him back to check. And it would certainly look suspect if we weren’t kissing when he did."

A slow smile begins to spread across Romana’s face. “I suppose you’re right. And they’d probably expect us to, well, carry on kissing in future.”

"Oh, I’m sure they will," Narvin says, slipping his hand into her hair and angling his mouth back down to meet hers. "And we can’t let them find out what we’re really up to."

This time, her kiss is just as sweet but with even greater intensity behind it.

"In that case… we have…  _no choice_ … but to keep… this up. For Gallifrey.”

Narvin smiles against her mouth. “A noble cause, my lady.”


End file.
